A Christmas Suprise
by Sefarra
Summary: Jessie always hated Christmas since she never had a good Christmas. James wants to be the one that changes that. Little does she know, he has a special Christmas surprise for her. Will this be the start of a Romance? A rocketshipping Fan-fiction. JamesXJessie


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Jessie/James/Meowth, I simple enjoy the pairing.

Haven't watched Pokemon in quite some time however I have always loved rocketshipping stories. (JessieXJames) This story has been sitting around for months, finally decided to upload it. Hope its decent ^_^

James woke up from the uncomfortable ground in the middle of the forest where the team set up camp. He frowned as he realized his body was aching but a smile quickly spread across his face as he came to a realization. "Woohoo! I'ts Christmas!" Shouted James as he jumped up. Jessie awoke with fire in her eyes. "Can't you be considerate towards other people for once James?!" Jessie yelled. "A girl like me needs her beauty sleep, how else would I stay this way?". Meowth gagged and Jessie shot him a glare. Meowth gulped. "I'm sorry Jess but I am just excited. It's Christmas" Said James. Jessie rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Why does it matter? It's not like I ever get anything anyways." Jessie said.

Little did she know that this year would be different. She would receive a gift from James. James had been saving money all year to make this Christmas special for Jessie. He was hesitant but today was the day he would finally tell her how he felt, after all these years.

"Well Jess, this year is different." James said, trying to contain his excitement. "What do you mean?" Questioned Jessie. James took a deep breath and smiled. "Follow me" he said. He took her a little ways away from their camp. After walking for a few minutes, they arrived to a more open area in the forest, trees had left one small area of the forest clear allowing the perfect area for James to go through with his plan. Jessie gasped as she saw the wonderful thing James had done. James put up a tree and decorated it with ornaments and tinsel. Under the tree was a small, long rectangular box wrapped in glistening paper with a bow on top. "James this is beautiful. When did you manage to do all this?" asked Jessie in a soft, uncharacteristic tone. "I did it last night" James said as Jessie looked at him, now realizing how tired he looked. "Why?" Asked Jessie. "Well, I know that you don't like Christmas and all.. And I wanted this year to be different. Go open that gift under the tree. James said, his excitement as its peak.

Jessie walked over to the tree and hesitantly picked up the gift. She ran her hand over the small wrapped gift and carefully unwrapped it. She let the paper and ribbon fall to the ground and held the box in her hand. She took off the lid and gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful silver heart necklace with three small diamonds on the side. James stood at Jessie's side and smiled. "Allow me" he said with a bow. Jessie jumped slightly when he spoke, having not even realized he was standing right beside her the whole time. He took the necklace out of the box, walked behind Jessie, and carefully fastened the necklace. He gently turned Jessie around to face him. "James, how could you possibly afford this?" Said Jessie. "I had been saving for it all year. I hope you like it.. There were so many to choose from.. and I didnt know what you would like and.." She put a finger to his lips to stop his rambling and smiled. "I love it James, thank you" she said as she hugged James. She broke the hug and looked down. "What's wrong?" James asked. "James, you could have went and bought yourself something nice with this. I don't feel right accepting this." Jessie said. James gently places his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Jess, I don't care what it could buy me. I saved my money and bought that for you because I..." James voice trailed off as he looked away. "You what?" Asked Jessie. James panicked. "Hmm? What? oh, I.. Umm.. Nothing" he said. "I just umm.. well.." James stuttered, cursing at himself in his mind, knowing he sounded like an idiot. Jessie smiled and walked over to James and hugged him. "James, you talk too much" Said Jessie softly before gently pressing her lips against James's. He froze as his heart raced and then instinct took over. He pulled her closer and put his hands on her waist. After a few seconds, she pulled away and James looked puzzled.

"Now, what was it you were saying trying to say earlier?" asked Jessie with a grin. James smiled. "I love you Jess" he now said without trouble. "I love you too James Jessie said with a smile. With that, James pulled Jessie close and they resumed kissing. Little did they know, they had a furry spy hiding in the bushes. "It's about time." Said meowth to himself as he looked at the two lovers.


End file.
